binan_koukou_chikyuu_bouei_bu_lovefandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 10 - Love is Glasses...
Love is Glasses(愛それはメガネ) is the 10th episode for the anime series. The preview features an ill Yumoto. Plot The episode starts with the Defense club sitting in the school's cafeteria for lunch. Ryuu, Io, En and Atsushi talk amongst themselves, when Yumoto makes a statement saying that he's not hungry. This surprises them. A dizzy Yumoto started uttering some weird stuff and was on the verge of collapsing when a fellow classmate, a first year called Rui Megawa, rushes to his side. He advices Yumoto to take the day off, as he was burning with fever. The remaining members of the Defense club help him get to his house. Gōra was shown to be concerned for the fact that his younger sibling has fallen ill, stating that not once has his brother ever caught a fever or a cold, to which the other Defense club members assure him that it's just a mild fever. Gora was shown to be very concerned, vowing to take care of his brother in the best possible way, seeing to it that he recovers well. The following day, Io, Ryuu, Atsushi and En meet up along the way to school. Yumoto greets them in a rather formal manner, dressed up in formals, wearing a pair of glasses. This surprises the other members as they wonder what went wrong. They make a guess that his fever hasn't yet gone down. Gora on the other hand returns to check on Yumoto back home, as he finds the latter missing from his futon. The guys are freaked out by the manner in which Yumoto has a complete character change, doing things that he normally doesn't, such as taking out the garbage bins, or cleaning the club room, and even going to the extent of politely greeting the Student Council members in the school corridors, much to their astonishment. The members from various clubs set off to scout Yumoto as their manager, because of how seemingly nice a person he seemed when he greeted the others belonging to various other sports clubs. Later, the Defense club members have a situation wherein they face a monster attack, but despite them transforming into Battle Lovers, Yumoto refuses to transform. Gallery Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0003.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0008.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0010.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0011.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0013.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0014.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0020.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0024.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0030.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0031.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0033.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0034.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0036.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0037.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0041.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0042.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0044.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0045.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0049.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0048.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0051.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0053.png Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu Love! - 10 -720p- 0055.png Category:Episodes